


Let's not talk too much

by shinypikachuu



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinypikachuu/pseuds/shinypikachuu
Summary: Clark amuses himself. Bruce is not amused.





	Let's not talk too much

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time ever posting fanfic and honestly i dont really know what im doing  
> inspired by this: https://unavenged-robin.tumblr.com/post/164117529261/quixoticlimn-chyldea-ailea-ducksrunamok   
> i changed the song because its a little old and this is what keeps getting stuck in my head lately  
> 

"How long will this take?"

"Ten minutes, at least. Longer if this a new compound. Just be patient and wait for the computer to analyze the sample and then try to find a match in the database."

Clark nodded and then awkwardly waited as the silence in the Cave grew. He looked around curiously, it wasn't often he was in the Batcave and there always seemed to be a new trophy of some kind. He reached out to pick up a strange looking helmet, only to flinch away when a sharp, "Don't touch that." echoed out behind him.

He glanced over his shoulder, sheepish, but Bruce isn't even looking at him. Bruce was still focused on the computer screen in front of him, clicking through files and creating what looks like a report on the latest villain they had just encountered. Normally, a new villain, even a metahuman, wouldn't be cause for Batman to work with Superman, but this particular one had a tricky ability that allowed him to create teleporting clones, which he used to commit a series of robberies in both Metropolis and Gotham. Bruce would have chosen to take over the case anyway, but Clark had insisted on working together, "After all, two heads are better than one, Bruce. Besides, we haven't worked together in a while."

Clark shifted and glanced over the computer screens again, sparing a moment in an attempt to make the progress bar of the analysis go faster with sheer willpower. This was their first real clue, a strange substance left behind when Clark had managed to grab one of the clone during its teleport. Unfortunately, the progress bar seemed to have a stronger willpower and stubbornly continued its slow pace.

Clark sighed in defeat and turned back towards the shelves, crossing his arms to keep himself from touching anything. He hummed as pursued the shelves, smiling at a group photo of the Batfamily, some of them clearly being wrestled into the picture. Some items he puzzled over, even using his x-ray vision in an attempt to figure out what made it so special before shrugging and moving on. The minutes ticked by and Clark was trying to remember where he had seen this specific mug before when Bruce snapped, "Stop it."

"What? I didn't touch anything!"

"I meant the humming."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Mm."

Silence ruled the Cave yet again, with Bruce tapping on the computer's keys as the only sound. Clark managed to resist for exactly forty-three seconds before he broke.

" _Girl, you know I want your love_

_Your love was handmade for somebody like me_

_Come on now, follow my lead_ "

"Clark, I will use my kryptonite on you. Don't tempt me." Bruce gritted out, spinning around to face Clark, a murderous look on his face.

"You said not to hum, you didn't say I couldn't sing." Clark replied, with a wide grin that bordered more on smug than apology.

Bruce clenched his fists and Clark positively beamed back at him.

" _I may be crazy, don't mind me_

_Say, boy, let's no-_ MGH"

Clark blinked in surprise as Nightwing suddenly appeared above Bruce, who without breaking eye contact with Clark, shoved a hand into Nightwing's face. The computer chose to let out a chipper little 'ding!' at that time to let them know that the analysis had been completed. Bruce immediately got up and headed towards the Batmobile without a backwards glance, no doubt sending the results straight to his personal handheld computer.

"Let's go. I know where to find him."

Nightwing waved a cheery goodbye, still upside down by the computer, as Clark flew after the Batmobile, "Have fun!"

Clark paused long enough to return the wave, his super hearing allowing him to hear Nightwing as he left the cave.

" _I'm in love with the shape of you~_ "


End file.
